A New Hero
by JG.Legend
Summary: A Harry Potter fanfic with several OC's. Main characters are Harry and his friends and an OC. Plot is about the prophecy, where both Harry and my OC are in doubt which of them it means, seeing as both their parents were killed.


**I do not own any characters you see in this FanFic that you have seen in books / films before. If you come across a spell / character that you have not seen before, I have most likely invented him / her / it.**

Chapter 1 – Birth of a Saviour

It was the night between the 31 July and the 1 August, 1980. All was quiet in the small village of Sondergard somewhere in the northern plains. All that could be heard was the muffled sound of farm animals. The baroness who lived in the village had, this night exactly, been pregnant for 9 months. The villagers had been informed the afternoon before that the baroness had started her labours. Everyone was very excited about this birth, as there was a prophecy that could very well become reality this night. One of the villagers, Arnold Sorensen, was walking down the streets and muttering to himself.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.__  
__Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.__  
__And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.__  
__And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.__  
__The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."_

He sighed. "The baron and his wife have indeed defeated the Dark Lord three times, and this is almost as close to the end of the seventh month as you could get." He sighed again. "I hope he gets born before midnight, the Dark Lord has gone too far. Torturing, even killing muggles and wizards alike…" He drifted off.

"Talking about me?" A cold voice merged from the alleyway.

"M-m-my lord!" Arnold was both visibly and audibly trembling.

"Yes, it is I." He said with no emotion at all in his voice. "Come, we must talk."

"Y-y-yes my lord!" He stepped rather shakily into the alley where the voice was coming from. "I-I-I didn't mean it, i-it was to make them believe…" He trailed off.

Voldemort laughed, laughed so coldly, that Arnolds blood almost froze in his veins. "Yes, of course." He snickered. "But even that is unacceptable…" A moment's silence.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

The last thing Arnold saw was the cruel grin and the green light.

Elsewhere in the village, in the manor to be exact, the baron was worried. His wife was having troubles with the birth, and his own mother had died giving birth to him, so he knew the consequences. It didn't exactly help his nerves when he spotted a flash of green out of the corner of his eye. He shivered. "I hope that wasn't what I think it was..." He muttered to himself. The last reported sightings of the Dark Lord had been up here, in the north, so he had good reasons to be worried.

There was a knock on the door to his room. "Yes?" He answered.

A nurse came in to greet him. "Your wife has successfully given birth. It's a boy."

The information whizzed around the baron's brain for a few moments before he finally interpreted it. It set off a grin that went from ear to ear. "Can I come and see him?" He asked the nurse.

"Of course, follow me."

As they walked down the corridor, the news was still whizzing around like Quidditch players in his brain. _Imafatherimafatherimafather... _That thought set off another grin, this one even wider than the first. As they arrived in the ward, the bed was surrounded by something that looked like clouds. Of course, being an experienced wizard, he knew that it was merely a basic Privacy Spell.

"Ella, may I come in?" He said through the clouds, even though it was his wife, asking was common manners.

"Of course you may come in, silly man." She glanced down at the bundle of blankets in her arm. "Oh David, isn't he beautiful?" She asked with a tone of admiration in her voice.

David walked slowly towards her, and peeled back the blankets just enough so that he could see he head of the little baby that was his son. His eyes widened. "Yes, he's beautiful... What shall we name him?" He asked. "We need something that can be said properly in both English and Northern, seeing as our relatives in Britain may want to know too."

Ella laughed. "Yes, of course they'll want to know. I can't get up yet, would you mind firecalling them?"

"Yes, I'm on my way."

"Oh, about the name... How about Jonas? It's a Northern origin name, yet it sounds fine in English too."

"Jonas, hmm..." He paused. "Jonas it is then." He answered.

"Very well. Now go firecall them, they'll want to know as soon as possible."

"I'm on my way... Again."

Ella laughed.

As David was walking down the corridor towards the fireplace in the Living Room, he remembered something. He glanced out of the window towards the clock tower. "_11.58. So our newborn child could indeed be the one of whom the prophecy speaks." _He sighed. _"But for once, I'd rather the battle took place later rather than sooner. But if it's his destiny to defeat the Dark Lord, then I have no power to change it." _He gave himself a mental smack. _"Why do I always switch over to posh-talk when it's about prophecies?" _

He reached the fireplace. He had decided to tell them directly instead of just via firecall, so he took some Floo Powder from the jar on the mantle. "Number 56, Havards Close!" He shouted clearly. A flurry of green flames later, he was gone.

**Authors Notes**

Well, that's the first chapter of my fanfic. I hope you like it. The reason that my chapters are so short are because of many things.

I can update more regularly.

You can take breaks in between more often.

I can take breaks more often lol.

If you see any Grammar / Spelling mistakes, please alert me, as my English is far from perfect anymore. If you would happen to want a cameo appearance, send me a message, or say so in a review, and I might try to give you one.

Anyways, please review as I only want to get better!


End file.
